


ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴍᴇ || ᴀᴏᴛ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇꜱʜᴏᴛꜱ x ꜰᴇᴍ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ

by mikasasgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasgf/pseuds/mikasasgf
Summary: a
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴍᴇ || ᴀᴏᴛ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇꜱʜᴏᴛꜱ x ꜰᴇᴍ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ

**Author's Note:**

> help i suck at smut lamsd;alsd
> 
> this ones a little short- sorry

the hot summer sun shining down onto you while your training before the expedition to marley to rescue of course, eren. captain levi was currently making all of you run laps around the training area. you were worried but it wasn't about the expedition. it was about your boyfriend, armin. he hasn't showed up to training all day and you were quite worried for him. he never really did this type of stuff unless he were sick so of course you had to check on him after lunch.

everyone was now gathered in the mess hall and to your surprise, armin was there. you speed-walked to sit next to him along with eren and mikasa. "armin! where have you been? i was worried" you said slightly pouting. "don't worry y/n i was helping change out with something" he said giving you a reassuring smile. you nodded and started to eat your food. a few minutes later floch comes up to the four of you and sits down next to you. armin gave him the side eye making sure he didn't try anything. floch was sitting there, staring at your with a slight tint of pink on his face. he then proceeded to put his hand on your thigh which was when armin hit his breaking point. he got up and slammed his hands on the table and glared at floch. he then grabbed your wrist and pulled you back to the barracks where he leads you to your room. he slammed the door shut and pinned you against the door. you winced at the sudden impact. before you knew it armin's lips were press against yours. he was kissing you aggressively while you wrapped your arms around his neck. he then picked you up and slammed you onto the twin-sized bed on the left side of your room. he put his hand around your neck slightly gripping it. he leaned down and whispered, "make sure you scream as loud as you can so everyone can know how much of a slut you are for me" you whimpered but you felt aroused. when the two of you had sex, armin was never like this. he was always gentle and sweet but this time it was something different which you didn't mind at all. he then began to attack your jawline trailing down to your collarbone. he had left several purple marks that you were sure would be a pain in the ass to cover later on. he impatiently took your shirt off then proceeded to unclip your bra. he then attached his mouth to your left breast and began sucking and biting your bud. your hand immediately grabbed his blonde hair for support. his other hand was fondling with your other breast and you couldn't help but moan. after a few more minutes of this he connected his lips back on yours.

you're looking down at armin with pleading eyes while his mouth is in front of your entrance. you can feel his hot breath which made you want him even more. "armin please" "please what, baby?" "p-please fuck me..i need you~" "very well" his tongue invaded your throbbing cut and you're back arched at the contact. you grabbed his hair scratching his scalp. you were biting your hand out of pleasure but armin noticed this and stopped. you looked at him confused, "what did I say? have everyone hear your screams for me you slut" you eagerly nodded and took your hand away from your mouth. he sat back up and took his boxers off revealing his hard dick. he aligned it with your entrance and looked at you for consent which you nodded right away to. he then began thrusting inside you. you moaned his name over and over again as he intertwined his hands with yours and let out puffs of breath. "you're so tight around me, it feels so good" he whispered in your ear. you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him in deeper as he pounded into you and sped his pace up. "a-armin!" you yelled right in his ear. "faster! p-please!" you yelled once again. he was now going as fast as he could. you felt a knot in your stomach and armin knew you were close to climaxing due to you being tighter than you were around his dick than before. "armin-! c-close" "I know baby" he pounded into you as hard as he could, his hips meeting yours making a slapping noise that echoed across the room. the knot in your stomach was so close to popping that you couldn't even say anything. "armin! i-i'm gonna cum-!" you managed to choke out. "go ahead cum all over my cock you slut" and you did just that. the knot in your stomach popped. the warmth around armins cock made him almost cum inside you. he quickly pulled out and came on your stomach and breasts. he leaned down and placed soft kisses all along your neck, soon up to your lips. "I'm sorry if I was too rough... i was just..jealous. i won't be this brought next time I promise." you nodded, "it's okay don't worry about it." you said tiredly. he laid down next next to you and pulled you close. you cuddled into his chest while your eyes came to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> im scared


End file.
